The installation of an orthopedic prosthesis, whether it be a dental prosthesis such as bridge work or other bone implant prosthesis such as an artificial limb, requires affixing the prosthesis to one of the patient's bones. Generally, this is accomplished by first affixing a metallic implant connection member into the connector bone and then affixing the prosthesis to the implant connection member.
A fundamental problem with the installation of orthopedic prostheses is the tendency of the bone installation sight to "wear out" over time. This resorption of bone ("wear out") is characteristically seen after load is introduced. Clinical evidence of this destruction begins at the coronal aspect and moves progressively towards the apical end of the fixture creating a uniform saucerization. The fundamental problem is the inability of prior art implant systems to evenly distribute occlusal loads along the length of the implant connection member. This results in uneven stress to the bone immediately surrounding the implant connection member, and leads to eventual break-down of the implant sight. This problem is particularly acute with respect to dental implants, but it is also a common problem with respect to other orthopedic implants.
Therefore, there is a need for an endosseous implant system wherein the implant member is capable of more evenly distributing occlusal loads along the entire length of the implant connection member.